Glory Glory Hallelujah
by Della Diaz
Summary: A new girl exchanges to Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year. Are she and Harry destined for love, or will a mistake pull them apart forever? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THX!


At the sorting ceremony in Harrys sixth year there was a very tall girl in with all the little first years. She was at the end of the line and waited patiently. Her eyes were closed, and her rosebud lips appeared to be murmuring something very quietly. The sorting hat went through all the other first years rather slowly, but Harry didn't mind. He had something to watch.  
  
After the first years finished with Zaegermeister, Zoe, Dumbeldore stood up. "Ahem. This year, we have an exchange student from Irene's school of Peace and Magic in the good old U. S. of A. She will be in the sixth year, replacing Lavender Brown."  
  
At this point, Harry noticed that Parvati was crying. She apparently missed her little friend and was sobbing into a napkin while nearly headless Nick tried to cheer her up. It didn't work because at the sight of his head dangling by his shoulder, Parvati Patil gave a hiccoughy sob and turned her face so quickly that it ran into the back of Seamus finnagin's head.  
  
"Anyway," said Dumbledore. "Before she may move into student life with the rest of you, she must be sorted. I shall leave the rest of the notes until after that."  
  
Professor McGonagall said the student's name. It was Glory Altemus. Harry thought that was soso pretty that he wrote it on a napkin to put in his bedside drawer so he could look at her ever-so-pretty name whenever he wanted. It was so gloriously gorgeous...Glory Altemus...  
  
Harry was so busy staring at her name that he didn't feel the tap on his shoulder.  
  
But then someone tapped him again, and he looked up. It was Glory.  
  
Her eyes were open now, and they looked like limpet pools of that blue gel frosting that you put on cakes. Harry thought that if he could jump into them, they might taste good. Her skin was pale and dusted with cute frecklys. Her hair was short-chin length-and a pretty blonde that framed her heart-shaped face delicately. It was very straight and pretty.  
  
She didn't have curves in all the write places. She didn't have curves much at all. But her skinny little body was so pretty with the nice salmon sweater she wore over her robes.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly. Her voice was a bit low, but very soft and femininine. "Can I sit next to you?"  
  
She pointed to the empty seat next to Harry. Harry breifly wondered why Hermie wasn't sitting there, but then he realized that Ron wasn't on the other side of him, either. He figured they had gone off to have sex somewhere like Snape's desk. Hermione was into doing things like that lately. Hary wished he could join them, but only for a second, and the wish disappeared when he looked in Glory's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said, as Dumbeldor started yapping about some new banned item. "Sit down."  
  
"And we have an addition to our staff," Dumbeldore said. "Since Dolores Umbridge will not be joining us this year due to a nasty accident with some Dementors, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
She smiled. Her hair was dark, smooth, and brown, and cut around her face in a pixie cute. Her eyes were also dark and brown, but her skin was a nice ligt tan color. If harry hadn't been so interested in Glory, he might have wasted a teenage crush on the lady. It didn't help that she looked like she just graduated Hogwarts a year or two ago. Even though Harry didn't remember seeing her at graduation.  
  
"This is Professor Ramona Quimby. Please help her to settle in as best you can." Lots of boys looked like they'd be happy to help her settle a bit.  
  
The rest of the feast passed quickly along with the night. Ron and Hermione appeared wearing each others clothing inside out (Hermione was wearing a robe that was way too long and Ron had three quarter sleeves) to show the first years to the common room. Harry helped Glory find her way.  
  
The next night Glory was sitting quietly on the floor of the Gryffindor comon room. She wasnt moving at all. With such a pretty look on her face, harry though she looked like a character from a movie he watched at Hermie's house. It was about happiness and the true meaning of life. It wasn't really interesting from its description, but Harry really liked it and so did everyone else who watched it because it was so good. Just like Glory.  
  
"What are you doing Glory?"  
  
She opened one glorious blue eye and said "I'm meditating. I learned how at Irene's."  
  
"Really? You have weird classes then."  
  
She laughed. It sounded like tinkling. "I live in San Fransico Harry. Everyone can meditate."  
  
"Will you teach me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She made him sit on the floor in a fortable position and close his eyes. Then she told him to clear his mind of everything and think about his breathing.  
  
After a while Harry said "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"  
  
"Now you're not," said Glory "Because you spoiled the moment." She giggled, and some hair fell in her eyes.  
  
"Can I fix the moment?" Harry asked. His malachite green eyes gazed into her tourmaline blue ones.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He bent towards her and kissed her. Her lips were so soft that he wanted to die and be buried in them. She kissed back unsurely for a moment, then ripped her lips away.  
  
"I have to go Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
She ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry sat there stunned, trying to figure out what he did wrong. A song ran through his head as he thought sadly about his mistake in kissing her.  
  
It wasn't nice of him. He was a jerk, spoiling her innocence with an unasked for kiss. What would she have to give to a husband, now that she was so soiled? He opened his mouth and began to sing passionately. The dying fire placed shadows below his eyes.  
  
"You are lost  
  
You can never go home  
  
You are lost   
  
You can never go home"  
  
With that, he trudged to his room and fell asleep, feeling sad.  
  
AN: How should I end it? Should Harry and Glory get together? Should Ron and Hermione get caught? You tell me!  
  
And wanna see a picture of Glory? She's the blonde one in the sweater. The other person is her best friend, Evita. Isn't she pretty? http://us.imdb.com/EGallery?source=ss&group=0268690&photo=thirteenconversations08.jpg  
  
Discl: I don't own Harry Potter! *cries* But I own Glory Altemus! Don't steal, it's not nice. Please review! 


End file.
